Last Stardust
by Hisao Kazumi
Summary: Bell Cranel a young child that was the only survivor of his town's fire, found by his grandpa, soon after that his grandpa died, he decided to go to Orario to become a Adventurer. I do not own any of these, please check out the original creators works.
1. prologue

"GET OUT WHY YOU STILL CAN!" a young voice called to others, as something huge was coming their way, it was a Minotaur, a monster that appears on the lower floors, a level two Monster on floor five.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAA!" It roars, as it stomps it's feet into the turf of the terrain, it was getting ready to charge, but a white haired boy stood there in front of the cow like beast, his red eyes staring down at the level two Monster.

"..." I have to buy them time, but I hear a voice telling me to run, 'run you idiot! You can't fight a level two Monster that was known to give level two veterans a hard time!!' but I stand my ground staring down the beast, I pull out my knife, my hand shaking in fear as the Minotaur charges, then I burst into a Sprint running away. "Dang it! Why is their a level two Monster on the upper floors?!" The boy yells as the Minotaur gave chase to him, he turned right then left and corner himself, he turns around to see the beast looking down at him, as his legs shake and quiver with fear, the monster let's out another roar before punching the wall the young boy fell down as he pushes against the wall, knife in hand, his eyes watering, he closes his eyes, then opens then said "Trace on." A glow went through his arm and hand into the knife, as he reinforced it, the boy then leapt suddenly catching the monster off guard as he embedded the knife into the minotaur's chest hoping he had hit the magic stone but all he heard was a shatter, the knife wasn't strong enough even though he had enforced it to be tougher and more sharper and durable, it had broke. "Ah! Sh-" he felt a pain go through out his body as he felt his back hit against the wall, a hand around his chest pushing harder, as he struggled to breath for air.


	2. Chapter 1- Spark that lit his flame

It was a normal beautiful day in Orario, or was it? A certain white haired teen covered in blood was running down the streets, people and Adventurers alike held in their laughter, as the boy made his way to the guild "EINA!! EIIIIIINA!" the blood soaked teen called for the beautiful half-elf advisor, said Half-Elf holding papers from the guild heard the boy Calling.

"Ah be-EEEEEEEEYAAAAAA!!!" she dropped all her papers to the ground once she saw the blood covered teen waving, smiling running over to her. "You know better than that! Going down straight to the fifth floor? It's already dangerous enough going by yourself without a party! I've told you before. An adventurer shouldn't be too adventurous!" Eina was scolding Bell, he had tooken a shower in the guild shower room, he had a white towel around his neck as he looks to the floor in shame wearing black clothing, "Yeah.. you're right, I'm sorry.." the white haired teen apologized for his recklessness, "Bell you're lucky. Not many people your level who've been only been going into the dungeon for two weeks, would survive a minotaur attack." The Half-Elf said as Bell just nodded "yeah.." he just had his eyes closed, looking down feeling bad, Eina flicks his nose up and pointed her finger at him. "All that matters is your safe. And in glad for that, also next time try not to run in the streets covered in blood okay?" Bell looked up, then smiled his goofy grin "Sure, I'll keep that in mind next time!" Bell sighed and sat back in the seat wondering about the girl who saved him, he knew her name was Ais Wallenstein, Eina must known he was thinking about something and asked "Thinking about the sword princess?" Eina said with a smirk, the white haired teen just blushed a little before sighing the red hue disappearing in his cheeks, "yeah..she kinda did save my life, while I just said thank you and ran away." Bell sits up closing his eyes to think, Eina just looked at him waiting for what he's about to say, it felt like it was an hour when he finally spoke.

"Maybe I'm in love...no that can't be it. These feelings...are determination. To drive myself to train and fight harder. I can't call myself a hero nor a adventurer if I can't protect myself." Bell felt his determination, his red Rudy eyes staring into the emerald green eyes of Eina's.

Bell was making his way home, after finishing up his report at the guild, and learning Nothing new about the person who saved him, the boy was walking down the evening streets of Orario, his thoughts drift off to his goddess of his familia, until he stops in front of a darkening ally way, for some reason his body stopped on it's own, looking down the ally way, he could hear something or someone, he takes a step towards the ally way but realizes he doesn't have a weapon just in case things take a turn for the nasty, but what if someone is in trouble? He felt his body move on it's own, he followed the noises, turning left twice, before he could see the silhouette of people, but the sound became more clear, it was the sound of meat slapping against each other, fiercely together. Bell peaks around the corner, only for him to feel the urge to hurl right then and there, he felt his breathing pick up a little, he moved behind the corner wall quickly hide himself, his legs began to shake until he slide down, his eyes widen from the sight he just saw. Two men and one women or girl, he couldn't tell, after all he just too a peak before ducking away to regain his posure.

"This ta best feelin'!" A man voice called as the other man agreed with a pleasure filled "YEAH!" Bell could hear the grunts and groans of the two men, he knew what was happening, and all he did was hiding behind the corner of just letting it happen. "Ya like that girly?" Bell could hear the cruel voices taunting the girl, he felt a rage build up inside him, a voice telling him to stop sitting there and do something, but what could he do? He had no Weapon? This isn't a fairy tale, he damn well knew that, but the feeling inside him, is telling him it'll be all right, telling him you can go and beat them.

"This one ain't much of a talker aye?" The other man said to the other, as they were using her to pleasure themselves, they hadn't noticed that Bell saw what was going on, and hide but the girl noticed the white hair ducking behind the corner, she thought to herself, 'so...it'll be three today huh? It doesn't matter, I'm used to it' she thought but the boy, the young boy, his hands started to Tumble, his eyes widened, he clenches teeth, remembering what the older boy said on that faithful day. "..." Bell saw a metal poll across from him, which he quietly took into his hands, his eyes closed and he spoke, "Trace on." The magic circuits he was given to him, on that faithful day, they awoke again, his body felt like it was burning but if it's to save this girl, so be it, he reinforced the pole with his magic, and peaked around the corner, looking past the disgusting sight of the two men raping the girl he was going to try and save, her hair a beautiful violet color with a cute red ribbon to match it on the left side of her hair, her eyes a purple color as well to match her hair, Bell could tell she was in pain, he could already feel she's been in pain since the beginning, his red eyes scowl at the two men, his grip on the pole tighten, but he didn't know the girl saw him staring at this, but she looked confused, 'why isn't he joining in? Why does he look so upset?' she thought.

"..." Bell took a step forward, and took in a deep breath before he ran from behind the corner pole in hand, the only Weapon he had that the moment, the one of the two men noticed the boy but it was too late, "HRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Bell yelled at the top of his lungs as he smacks the one closer to the girl in the back of the head with the reinforce Pole, sending the man tumbling away as the other man looked dazed at what just happened, the white haired boy breathing heavily, his red eyes turn to the other man before saying "you are sick twisted people, for hurting this girl the way you did!" Before the man could respond Bell smacked him across the face with the pole knocking him out as the man took a few steps back before falling to the ground knocked out.

Bell made sure the two men were knocked out by hitting them over the head with the pole before he turned his attention to the violet colored girl who looked stunned by Bell's display, her mouth started to move to say words. Bell could faintly hear, "why?" From the girl as it was now Bell's turn to look surprised but shook his head and kneel down, saying "Because you looked sad." The girl eyes widen at the White haired teen response. "But..I've did this all before! Why?! Why?! I'm not..I..I don't get it! Why do you care for someone you don't know?!" The girl said back at the teen, her eyes threatened to tear up, the boy was tooken back by this but cleared his throat and said, "Because you looked hurt and scared, so I couldn't just stand by and watch I just had to save you, it may be dumb but to me it was the right thing to do." He plainly said with a smile, the girl felt her tears roll down her face, she never thought a boy who probably just walked into the ally way, to see this only to not run away or join them but to save her. "Ahh! Umm.. d-don't cry! Did I say something wrong?" The boy cheeks light up to a red hue, as the girl hugged him, hiding her face into his chest crying not of sadness, not if anger but with happiness, the teen just signed and put his arms around her back and pulled her close into a hug, patting her back as she cried. "Hey, hey, don't cry.." Bell tried his best to calm the girl down but she just held onto him tightly crying, she never met someone like him, her hero.

"Kami-sama! I'm back!" Bell called nervously, he told the girl which he learnt her was was Sakura Matou as he had to cover her up, and walk her to the Church that they called home. He had told Sakura to wait upstairs and that he would call her down when he was ready for her to meet his Goddess of his Familia, said Goddess had jumped over and hugged the boy yelling "BELL!" said boy was tooken back by this almost losing balance, the goddess nuzzling her head into his chest, Bell just chuckles patting her head, "How was your day?" The goddess asked, "well...I was attacked by a minotaur on the fifth floor today an-" before he could explain the rest, The goddess of his familia spoke out in worry "Are you alright?!" She was checking all over for wounds or bruises, but he simply puts her on the floor telling her he's fine, "their is something we need to discuss about Hestia." Bell said her name which meant it was serious, she looks at him for a minute before nodding as she moves over to the green couch they own, sitting down Bell began to talk with Hestia about what he saw in the ally way, she covers her mouth as he continued, about how the violet haired girl being raped, how the two men treated her, how he heard them, how he heard those revolting sound, how he felt hopeless, Hestia put a hand on his back comforting him. "Bell. Sometimes you ca-" Bell put a finger onto her lips, he chuckled saying, "I'm not done speaking yet, I picked up a pole and ran from behind the corner to knock the two men out." Bell said his red eyes looking into hestia blue eyes, before standing up and walking upstairs, leaving the Goddess confused until downstairs, holding a hand, it was a delicate pale color hand, Bell walks her down the stairs before saying "this is the girl I saved, her name Sakura Matou. And I was hoping she could stay here with us." Hestia eyes widen, the girl was almost as tall as Bell, she held onto his hand tightly while the other, was holding the blanket together, her eyes a purple color, and she wore a pretty red Ribbon on the left side in her hair. Hestia felt a little jealous, but that jealousness soon turned into feeling sorry for such a young beautiful girl, she stood up and walked over to her Bell letting go of Sakura's hand not before mouthing "it's okay." To her as she nodded, Hestia taking her hand looking into Sakura eyes before saying "it's okay, Nothing bad will happen to you ever again. I the Goddess of hearth. Welcome you with open arms." The short but busty goddess said, as Sakura looks into her eyes, feeling the motherly aura coming from her, smiling and shyly saying "t-thank you! How can I ever Repay your kindness to me?" Sakura asks the goddess of the boys, the boy who saved her, the who thought her life was worth saving, the little goddess smiles and says, "would you like to join my familia?"

Afterword from me

Hi guys, it's Hisao Kazumi here, I just wanted to say thank you. For your support on this book, I never thought it would be get almost a hundred reads, so it makes me happy people are reading my so-so books, i just love Danmachi and the fate series, and I read some other fanfictions about fate x Danmachi but I never saw an idea like mine, I will make backstory on what happened in the fire, and how bell obtains UBW Shirou powers Etc. As of know I'm thinking how I want to write it, I know how he got them but just don't know how to write it down and I'll take feed back it helps me learn how to write better, I just found it cool if I put Bell and Shirou personalities together and well I hope you'll like how his character will grow, and don't worry Unlimited blade works will come, he just got to find the path for his start. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if it came out really later, I've been busy with Real life and stuff and the CCC event on Fgo I will try to write when I feel like it or can, so this has been Hisao Kazumi signing out.


End file.
